


Never Forgotten

by The_Never_Forgetters



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Never_Forgetters/pseuds/The_Never_Forgetters
Summary: Allison is still dealing with Seth’s death. The foxes are there to help her out.
Relationships: Allison/Seth, Renee/Allison
Kudos: 3





	Never Forgotten

Allison didn’t know when it started. It could have happened the first game after his death. The second. The third. It didn’t matter. It was something she had started and couldn’t stop. 

Before stepping into the court she would tap the butt of her racquet against the floor six times. Seth would be playing with her even if he wasn’t there. 

And she knew it was stupid. She knew that they probably would have broken up again before making up and then doing it all over again. They were toxic. They weren’t meant to be. But she loved him. Every inch of him. She wanted to be by his side even in death. 

That wasn’t something she could have anymore though. Not now. Not when there was so much at stake. 

Allison kept him close at all times. A small necklace that locked away his ashes. When she clacked her racquet against the ground she would touch the necklace. It was a small part of him. 

Renee watched silently as Allison did her ritual before each game. It was her moment and it spoke volumes to the kind of person she was. On the outside she portrayed a strong, fashionista, who could never break but on the inside she had broken. Everything had fallen to pieces. It seemed that each time the racquet touched the ground a small piece slid back into place. 

One day though she could see that her teammate was struggling even more. Her body stayed back a step each time she tried moving forward. When she went into the bathroom to get ready Renee wanted to knock on the door and ask if everything would be okay. She wanted to know if the dreams of Seth were worse than before. 

Instead she just looked over at her bed and saw the small urn holding such a large man sitting a little closer to the bed. She carefully walked over to it and pressed her fingers against it. 

Later that night when they were waiting to step onto the court Renee watched Allison with a close eye. When she saw her lower her stick to tap it against the floor she quickly followed. 

The noise caused everyone to turn including Allison but she didn’t stop her tapping. She gave a small nod to Allison. A silent ‘I’m here for you.’

They were called out onto the court and they had won. 

After the game Allison moved over to Renee and gave her a tight hug. A silent ‘Thank you.’

The next game they had Dan and Matt joined in on the tapping. Matt had a small line of tears forming in his eyes. 

The game after that Nicky joined. 

Allison looked stronger each time someone joined in. She knew that Seth didn’t mean as much to them but he had meant something. It gave her the will to go on. 

By the time they were supposed to meet the Ravens on the court for the first time everyone was tapping their racquets against the ground. Even Andrew. The man that didn’t care about her or anyone else. The noise filled the small hall and filled Allison with hope. 

The last thing she needed was for Seth to be forgotten. He was theirs. He was a fox. 

Allison lifted her stick her eyes shot towards Renee who gave her a slight nod. She took her necklace out from underneath her armor and pressed her lips against it. A silent promise that she would always love him no matter what.


End file.
